A View of a Sleeping Sun version 1
by Distance
Summary: Songfic. Full Title: A View of a Sleeping Sun: Through the Eyes of a Former Turk. Vincent reflects on his feelings for Lucrecia and a possible new love. Set to "When the Sun Sleeps" by Underoath. R&R.


Disclaimers: Square owns FFVII and all subsequent characters. Underoath owns "When the Sun Sleeps" and, therefore, the lyrics used herein.

A/N: This is my first time trying a songfic. I've never really read one before either, so I'm probably doing this wrong, but too bad. It's based on Underoath's "When the Sun Sleeps." It's a great song and the first single off their newest CD, The Changing Times. Pick it up, and check out their video on mp4.com

**A View of a Sleeping Sun: Through the Eyes of a former Turk.**

_"I thought you'd come back… at least I prayed…"_

That's what everything I've done in the past 2 years has been: a prayer. I atone as a prayer to you, my goddess, with hopes that you'll forgive me and come back…

_"The romance has been dead for years…"_

When we see each other now, there is no spark. Things of that sort died a long time ago, back in Nibelheim…

_"… but I've been too afraid to dig the grave."_

I can't give up. This distant memory of the love we once shared is all I have left of Vincent Valentine. Other than that, I am Chaos…

_"Relief, support, never came."_

Thing might've turned out differently if someone was there. I wish you were there instead of those demons. How I longed for your touch as they tore me down from the inside…

_"Memories carry me to the days of when we were kids…"_

We thought we were so old and mature, but in retrospect, we were just children. Has it really been over three decades? How were we supposed to know the consequences of such seemingly harmless actions?

_"… and angels came to watch us play."_

Those times were shrouded with such innocence. As much as we both hated the lives we were leading back then, they were gifts from heaven compared to what's become of us now…

_"Close my eyes just for tonight."_

How I wish I could sleep forever. These past few years, my nightmares have become beautiful dreams of you. The nightmare now is when I wake and realize I can never feel like that again. Just for tonight, I wish I could truly enjoy those memories…

_"The sun still sleeps, and when she wakes…"_

_"A movie plays in my mind…"_

Yes, a movie, that is how vividly I can remember your youthful face. There is no fading around the edges of the image in my mind. You are still just as bright and vibrant in my memories as you were the first time I laid my eyes on you…

_"Remembering you helps me survive."_

It's those memories that have kept me from ending this all with the last gift you gave me. Your slender body beneath that lab coat, your beautiful eyes behind those glasses…

_"I promised to stay by your side."_

As I fell to my knees, bullet buried in my left shoulder, I made you a promise. That's why I'm doing this now, searching this pathetic world for you…

  
_"If that all would change I can't complain."___

I am ashamed to admit it, but I must. The love I have for you is a memory. I am a monster now, monsters can't love. Perhaps I wouldn't mind being separated from you emotionally. Perhaps…

  
_"Another victim of the game…"_

But who am I to complain? I am just one of Hojo's many victims. At least I still have my life. But what of our son?

_"Maybe love will find us again… for there is always tomorrow…"_

But, life goes on, right? You're free of your cave now, who knows what gentleman is waiting to sweep you off your feet. You are still just as beautiful as you were the day I met you…

_"Sincerely til the end."___

No matter what, I will never love you any less. You are irreplaceable in my mind…

_"Close my eyes just for tonight…"_

I still dream of you, but when my eyes close, now they stir up another image. Maybe tonight, she'll visit me instead of you. She is just as innocent as you were. She follows the wrong man for her, just like you did…

_"The sun still sleeps, and when she wakes, you'll be a memory…"_

She sleepwalks through life. She ignores the pain inside her, like you ignored your pain caused by Hojo. She tells me you should be no more than a memory to me, that's it's been 31 years and it's time to move on. Maybe that'll happen, when she wakes.

A/N: Sorry for the ambiguous ending. Fear not, once Times of Separation is finished, you should have a pretty good idea. As I was writing this,  it dawned on my that the song would fit Cloud's situation pretty well too. I'll be writing a second version for Cloud soon. Please Review!


End file.
